Vida de padres
by Leeeen
Summary: Con 17 años seguía siendo una niña para Tai. Con 17 años seguía siendo un principito para Mimi. La realidad era muy distinta… Ser padres no era fácil. Quien haya dicho lo contrario, mentía descaradamente. TAIORA/MIMATO / Para Rowws!


_Holi :D Ya, no me odien... Algún día actualizaré los otros dos fics xD pero es que de verdad no me pude resistir, soy muy fácil u_u lo dice mi mejor amiga y debe tener razón xD_

_Debo decir que este fic está inspirado en mi dulce y tierno papito :) Que espanta a cuanto weón esté al lado mío, por eso ahora no sabe nada lalalalala xD A menos que a la Pía linda se le ocurra gritarlo a los cuatro vientos ¬¬ YEGUA, te amo ;*_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece :( Lloro con mis lloros u_u sin embargo la historia SÍ es mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia xD aunque creo que mi papá no es el único que se comporta así, así que puede que la historia les resulte familiar. De seguro también deben haber mamás así como Mimi :B**

* * *

_**Vida de padres**_

* * *

—Papá, ¿cómo me veo?

—_¡Jo, jo, jo, jo! Feliiiz Navi-_

—_¡Santa Claus! —exclamó la pequeña de tres años, arrojándose a sus brazos con suma emoción. —¡Mami, mira! Santa vino a traerme regalitos._

—_¡Que emoción! —le siguió el juego Sora, sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa que le provocaba la suma felicidad de su hija._

—_¡Sí!_

¿En qué momento había crecido tanto?

_Un año más tarde, ya con cuatro añitos, era hora de que su pequeña hijita comenzara a asistir al kinder. Un duro paso tanto para su hija como para ellos, como padres._

_Ambos la llevaban de la mano, Sora por su izquierda y Tai por su derecha. La pequeña miraba hacia ambos lados, a ambos padres, con una mezcla de indecisión y culpa, al no saber qué había hecho para merecer tremendo castigo._

_Se detuvieron los tres en la puerta. La pequeña castaña de piel clara y ojos chocolates observó como varios niños entraban felices, y otros, en su gran mayoría, se aferraban a las piernas de sus padres implorando piedad. Sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, subió su vista hasta encontrar la de su madre, quien volteó hacia su esposo conmovida._

—_Tai, ¿y si la traemos otro día?_

—_¿De qué hablas? ¡No! Mi pequeña Meiko es una niña valiente. —dijo poniéndose en cuclillas, quedando a la altura de su hija. —¿verdad que sí? —ella lo dudó enormemente. —Mi amor, no pasará nada malo, es más, te vas a divertir muchísimo, harás amigos… Además, no estarás sola, Koji también estará contigo, él te cuidará… _

—_Es verdad princesa —habló Sora esta vez. —, además nosotros vendremos por ti a las tres en punto._

—_¿Los dos? —ambos asintieron. —¿Lo prometen?_

—_Claro que sí. —le dijo el moreno con una enorme sonrisa al momento de cargarla en sus brazos. —Ahora dale a mami y a papi un gran beso y un abrazo._

Su hija modelaba su tenida frente a él, tapándole la vista de uno de los partidos más importantes de su equipo, pero a esas alturas, la verdad es que bien poco le importaba. Su hija, su pequeña Meiko, vestida con tan solo un short de blue jeans, sus típicas converses negras, y una camiseta hasta la cintura, holgada, pero que igualmente poco dejaba a la imaginación de aquellos babosos adolescentes.

'_Ten una hija, decían… Será divertido, decían…'_

Suspiró recordando en qué momento se le había ocurrido alentar a su hija cuando esta le dijo que quería pertenecer al equipo de fútbol. Claro, en un principio era todo un orgullo para él, que su hijita, a su corta edad, demostrara aquella gran pasión que tenía él y también Sora por el fútbol, por los deportes en general, y él fue el primero en acompañarla a primera hora de aquel día e inscribirla en la escuela de fútbol del mismo equipo al que él en ese entonces pertenecía y portaba la camiseta, era la envidia de todos sus compañeros. En ese tiempo no pensó en las consecuencias que ello le traería como padre, y debió haberlo previsto… Ahora sabía lo que su suegro sintió cuando los buitres hambrientos se acercaban a su hijita, que producto de los deportes poseía un cuerpo quizá envidiable para las otras chicas… Torció sus labios.

—¿Papá? Papá… ¡Papá!

—¿Ah? —fue lo único que atinó a decir él. La joven bufó ya aburrida de la poca atención que le estaba prestando su papá, tenía el nivel atencional de una mosca.

—No le hagas caso, está en otra. —habló la pelirroja cuando se acercó hacia ellos, tomando asiento en el sillón a un lado de su marido. Dejó las papas fritas que traía sobre la mesa. —Te ves hermosa. ¿A qué hora hay que ir a buscarte?

Meiko dudó por unos instantes. —Como a las dos, ¿está bien? —Sora asintió y ella le sonrió.

—Oye, a ver, espera. ¿Buscarla adonde?

—A su fiesta.

—¿Qué fiesta? Nadie dijo nada de una fiesta. —alegó el moreno. Como todo buen padre, tenía que proteger a su niñita,

—La de Kazumi, te dije el otro día. —se defendió ella. —A veces no entiendo como mi mamá tiene tanta paciencia.

Tai iba a seguir reclamándole, no podía aguantar tanta insolencia junta viniendo de una jovencita de 17 años que poco sabía de la vida, pero su siempre comprensiva esposa se adelantó, restándole más autoridad a su persona de la que ya había perdido. —¿Llevas algo para abrigarte?, ¿Necesitas dinero? —la castaña asintió y luego negó, respondiendo ambas preguntas de su madre.

—¿Quién más va a la famosa fiestecita? —preguntó el moreno, reafirmando su autoridad como padre y entrometiéndose en la vida de su hija adolescente.

—Kazumi, obvio… —respondió ella, y comenzó a enumerar a un montón de muchachos de los cuales él no tenía idea de su existencia, sin embargo, hacía como que prestaba atención a cada uno de sus nombres. —Masaru, Rin, Kaori, Hikaru, Koji, Shinji…

—¡¿Koji? ¿ese delincuente?

—¿Delincuente? —le detuvo la pelirroja. —Es nuestro ahijado.

Sí… Él y su esposa eran los padrinos de Koji, el hijo de sus dos mejores amigos, Matt y Mimi, así como ellos eran los padrinos de su princesita.

Finalmente, después de mucho discutir, su pequeñita se había ido a su fiesta, y él, gracias a Sora, quien le había prometido ir a buscarla a las dos de la mañana, tendría que hacer hora para acompañarla… Aunque hacer hora no sonaba nada mal para él.

* * *

—Te dije que limpiaras el patio. Mira a ese pobre animal —dijo la castaña indicándole con su índice a su hijo las condiciones en las que se encontraba su patio, y peor aún, el San Bernardo. —, mira como está el pobrecito de Thor.

—Lo siento mamá, lo olvidé.

—¿Lo olvidaste? Ni que tuvieras muchas cosas que hacer, no haces nada en todo el día.

—¿Te parece poco ir a la preparatoria?

—Hoy es sábado, no hay preparatoria, no tienes excusa. No te costaría nada ser un poquito más atento.

—Ya… Lo olvidé, no es gran cosa, relájate… —dijo Koji sin importancia. Su mamá era especialista en armar escándalos por nada. —Vieja ridícula…

—¡¿CÓMO QUE VIEJA?!

Le había dicho vieja… ¡A ELLA! Que hacía hasta lo imposible por mantener su bien cuidado y trabajado cuerpo. Muchos de sus amigos desearían tener una mamá tan linda y, lo más importante, JOVEN como ella… ¡¿Y el malagradecido de su hijo se daba el lujo de llamarla VIEJA!? No tenía perdón.

—¿Quieres que te mienta?

Ella no notó nada extraño en las expresiones de su hijo, ni un poco de ironía, ni maldad, ni inocencia… Absolutamente nada en aquellos inexpresivos ojos azules, calcados a los de su padre. Y esa había sido la gota que realzó el vaso.

—Siempre me dijiste que era malo mentir, ¿y ahora me insitas a que lo haga? Que feo…

—¡Se acabó! Yo no te crié así. Cuando eras pequeño eras un amor, siempre me andabas buscando para darme abrazos y besos y regalos que hacías en el kinder para mi, decías que te querías casar conmigo y que me querías más a mi que a tu papá. ¿Entonces por qué tienes esta actitud de mierda conmigo?

—¿Y cómo me criaste entonces?

—Como un príncipe.

—Bueno mamá, lamentablemente para ti, NO soy un príncipe como tú querías, lamentablemente para ti, no se puede elegir a los hijos, y en todo caso, yo no pedí nacer, si no querías que fuera tu hijo pudiste simplemente cerrar las piernas o decirle a mi papá que te dolía la cabeza. Así te evitarías todo esto.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo el rubio alzando la voz al momento que entraba a la casa. Sus gritos se podían escuchar incluso desde la calle.

Notó a su hijo con una actitud amenazante y su particular mirada de indiferencia, igual a la que él tenía a su edad, volvió la vista hacia su mujer, pudiendo notar sus ojos cristalinos.

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu mamá?

—¿Qué crees que le voy a hacer? Si cualquier imbécil le dice que está fea y se pone a llorar, llora por cualquier estupidez.

—¡Discúlpate inmediatamente! —le ordenó casi entre gritos, no era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con el pésimo carácter de su hijo. Mimi, siempre después de estas peleas, le recalcaba que era igual a él cuando era joven, y sinceramente, él no se recordaba a sí mismo tan insoportable.

—¿Y por qué me tendría que disculpar? Si tú sabes como es de exagerada y neurótica. Te pones de su parte solo para que no te eche de la casa. Eres bien mamón… —finalizó el ataque a la castaña para terminar con uno esta vez hacia su padre. Dicho eso, tomó su chaqueta que se encontraba sobre el sillón y abrió la puerta.

—¿Dónde cresta crees que vas?

—¡No te importa! —respondió gritándole para luego pegar un fuerte portazo.

* * *

Tener que soportar nuevamente a sus padres le causaba dolor de estómago, no quería saber de ellos al menos por unos días. La verdad tenía que dar gracias que Meiko había convencido a su papá para que se pudiera quedar con ellos esa noche.

Se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes, acostado sobre la cama, boca arriba, mirando el techo para nada interesante, pero al menos no tendría que soportar las tonterías de sus padres.

—¡Tsss! Koji… —susurró la castaña abriendo un poco la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás despierto?

Él oprimió sus labios e intentó ahogar una carcajada. —No, Mei, estoy profundamente dormido… —Meiko hizo una mueca de burla hacia él. Y ambos sonrieron. Ella entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta luego. Se sentó en sobre la cama y él se reincorporó también.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación. El sonrió de lado y asintió. —¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó en tu casa?

—Peleas, gritos, llantos… Lo de siempre.

—Que mal… —dijo Meiko torciendo sus labios y de paso abrazarse a si misma, producto del frío que sintió.

Koji sonrió, había llegado toda preocupada hasta la habitación, tan solo para saber como estaba, se había quedado hablando con él, y había olvidado ponerse un polerón o algo, ni siquiera traía pantuflas. Le parecía hasta tierno lo despistada que era.

Se hizo a un lado en la cama, la castaña entendió y se acostó a un lado de él, tapada hasta la nariz.

—Oye —volvió a hablar ella. —, no sé qué te molesta tanto, tu mamá es muy tierna, es atenta, confiable, cariñosa, preocupada… Te aseguro que todos los chicos estarían feliz teniendo una mamá como la tuya… Pervertidos de mierda, la desnudan con la mirada cuando va al colegio. —Koji alzó sus cejas, dándole la razón. —Pero lo más importante, es que tu mamá te quiere mucho, siempre querrá lo mejor para ti. Todas las mamás quieren eso… —sonrió ella.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa más que nada por inercia. La castaña tenía un don para calmarlo siempre que sentía enojo o desespero. No sabía si era algo en su sonrisa, la cual era prácticamente imborrable de su rostro, o si eran sus expresivos ojos cafés, o todo junto… Solo sabía que algo tenía ella que lo hacía sentirse bien.

Finalmente ella le deseó buenas noches, él también, y pensó que se volvería a su cuarto, pero su sorpresa fue tal cuando la castaña tan solo se giró, dándole la espalda y se acomodó aún más en la cama.

Sonrió para sus adentros, quizá ella no le veía nada malo a dicha acción, después de todo, ¿cuántas veces de pequeños no durmieron juntos también? El problema era que si a su padrino se le ocurría entrar a la habitación, el que dormiría con los peces sería él.

* * *

Salió de la habitación ya vestido, fue al baño a lavarse la cara y posterior a eso bajó las escaleras, aún extrañado de haber despertado solo en aquella cama, pensando que quizá todo había sido un sueño… Un lindo sueño.

—Hola tía. —saludó cuando vio a Sora en la cocina, levantando ya la loza sucia del desayuno.

—Hola. No quisimos despertarte. ¿Tienes hambre? Más bien, ¿tienes sed?

—Que chistosa. —le dijo Koji a su madrina. Sora rió levemente, sacó unas cuantas cosas para prepararle el desayuno, en poco tiempo ya tenía frente a él un vaso de jugo de naranja, un yogurt y unas tostadas con mantequilla y queso. —¿Y Meiko? —preguntó intrigado.

—Se levantó temprano, como siempre, tomó desayuno, esperó un rato y salió a trotar.

Debió haberlo previsto.

—Un pajarito me contó… —comenzó Sora con el cuestionario. —Que estabas peleado con tu mamá.

—¿Y el nombre de ese pajarito empieza con "M" y termina con "eiko Yagami"? —Sora rió y asintió, esperando aún su respuesta. —No te diré nada, sé que eres la mejor amiga de mi mamá, es obvio que irás a contarle.

—Sí, lo haría… Pero resulta que eres mi ahijado… Eso quiere decir que, en caso de que le pase algo a tus padres, yo sería tu tutora… Sería como tu mamá, eso te convierte prácticamente en mi hijo, y para mi, es más importante un hijo que un amigo… —El chico rió un poco, divertido con la lógica de Sora.

El chico finalmente accedió y le contó todo lo sucedido a su madrina. Que su mamá se había enojado porque no limpió el patio, que luego él le dijo "vieja ridícula" por armar tanto escándalo, que a ella le había molestado más el hecho de que la llamara "vieja" más que "ridícula" y eso causó la máxima carcajada de Sora. Ella escuchó todo con mucha atención, y finalmente lo aconsejó con respecto a la situación que había pasado en su casa.

* * *

Era lunes, el día anterior había llegado a su casa, pasadas las seis de la tarde, y apenas había cruzado la puerta, se había visto envuelto en los brazos de su madre, quien lo recibió con lágrimas y desesperación.

—_Estaba apunto de llamar a la policía. ¿Dónde estabas?_

—_Donde Meiko. —respondió con simpleza._

—_¿Y por qué Sora no me dijo nada? Creí que era mi mejor amiga, que entre nosotras no había secretos. Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella, ¿cómo no es posible que no me haya dicho nada de ti, sabiendo lo desesperada que estaba?_

—_Mamá, cálmate… Estoy bien._

_Mimi miró con atención a su hijo, sin poder hacer algo contra las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer nuevamente por sus mejillas, cada vez más rápido._

_Él estaba prácticamente acostumbrado a ver a su madre llorar, probablemente no había día donde no lo hiciera, con una discusión pequeña, con una película dramática, porque moría la protagonista de una novela, porque se le secaba una planta del jardín, en fin… Pero aún así, había algo en el fondo de su ser que se retorcía y le incomodaba cada vez que ella derramaba aunque sea una miserable lágrima, y el sentimiento era peor cuando tenía conciencia de que, si lloraba, lo hacía única y exclusivamente por su culpa._

—_P-pensé… Lo peor… Que, que te había pasado algo malo… Que te habían asaltado, que —sollozó. —estabas por ahí muerto en alguna autopista… —cubrió su rostro con sus manos, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran y de paso se llevaran consigo su frustración. Koji la miró hacia abajo, ya hace rato que había superado la altura de su madre, no así la de su papá. Torció sus labios y finalmente ahora era él quien la abrazaba, su mano derecha se situó detrás de su cabeza, presionándola con suavidad para que apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro, así lo hizo ella, correspondiendo al cálido abrazo que, extrañamente, le estaba dando su hijo. Se extrañó más cuando recibió un corto, pero tierno, beso en la mejilla de su parte, junto con algo que hace tiempo había dejado de escuchar._

—_Te quiero, mamá… Discúlpame._

Se encontraba en el gimnasio, lugar que no solía visitar, pero ahora era una ocasión especial.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a verlo con otros ojos, otros que no sean de indiferencia, sino todo lo contrario, y no recordaba aquel instante, solo era conciente de que ahora la miraba quizá con una mirada de baboso enamorado, y probablemente no era el único en el lugar.

—¡Preciosa! —le gritó algún torpe, deportista, pues portaba el buzo de la escuela. Notó que Meiko ni se inmutó y siguió con el calentamiento.

Silbidos por todos lados se escucharon cuando se abrió un poco de piernas y con sus dedos intentó tocar el suelo, a ella seguía sin importarle. Luego se incorporó y unió sus manos sobre su cabeza para realizar unos cuantos movimientos más. Volteó hacia la derecha y lo vio ahí, sentado en las gradas. Sonrió, él nunca se aparecía por el gimnasio a menos que no fuese obligatorio. Alzó su mano y lo saludó con emoción. Él le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Volvió a enfocar su atención en el partido de voleibol que estaba apunto de disputar, su preparatoria contra otro instituto. Uno de los asistentes le lanzó el balón a la castaña, quien lo atrapó con una mano en el aire, le dio unos cuantos botes y luego comenzó a hacer algunas destrezas con el balón, provocando la risa de algunos y el enojo de otros.

—¡Yagami —llamó la profesora a cargo. —esto no es fútbol!

Ella sonrió, y él también cuando la vio.

(…)

Saltaba entusiasmada desde el momento en que su equipo había obtenido la victoria, ella, y todas las chicas, se abrazaban, la maestra encargada también lo hacía, celebrando el reciente triunfo de sus chicas.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sido la intención de sus mamás poder unirlos de algún modo, su sueño, desde que ambas estaban esperando a sus respectivos bebés, era ser consuegras, sueño que se vio más cercano cuando supieron los sexos de los bebés. Ellos por su parte, siempre trataron de restarle importancia al asunto, pese a las insistencias de las mujeres, solo eran amigos, nunca cercanos, hablaban, se confiaban secretos, pero más allá, nunca. Pero ahora, recién ahora, la comenzaba a ver de manera distinta. Siempre tan linda, tan atenta, tan cariñosa, tan apasionada por lo que hacía, educada cuando tenía que serlo, ruda en momentos puntuales…

Dejó a sus amigas y sus festejos de lado y su mirada se situó en él. Se acercó con alegría y rapidez hacia las galerías, pero antes de que pusiera un pie en ellas para subir, el mismo imbécil que le había estado gritando rato atrás y la abrazó, la castaña respondió a su abrazo, no con la misma emoción que aquel tipo, pero lo había respondido al fin y al cabo.

Por su parte, su mirada no cambió en nada, tan solo se dedicó a ver aquel espectáculo que le brindaban ambos, se levantó de las gradas, bajó y salió del gimnasio, no le interesaba ver más. Tampoco lo quería.

* * *

Subió su vista hacia el techo de su habitación a medida que exhalaba el humo del cigarro. Afiches de grupos de Rock adornaban la mayor parte de su habitación, excepto por unas cuantas fotos, precisamente en una fracción de su techo. Su atención se centró principalmente en una fotografía de hacía unos 12 ó 13 años atrás, él junto a una niña de pelo castaño y ojos de color café, ambos sonriendo y saludando a la cámara, felices con sus disfraces, y en retrospectiva, a toda costa sus madres querían verlos juntos, casados, con hijos y llevando una vida plena y feliz, pero juntos, ya que él vestía de príncipe y ella de princesa en ese entonces… Oprimió sus labios y alzó ambas cejas. _Si supieran…_

Llevó el cigarrillo una vez más hasta sus labios y aspiró el tabaco, arrugando levemente el ceño al hacerlo, dejó escapar el humo con lentitud, haciendo unas cuantas argollas a la vez, dejó el cigarro sobre el cenicero, dejando que se consumiera y volvió a tomar su guitarra, posicionándola en medio de sus piernas cruzadas.

Tocó algunos acordes a lo loco y finalmente dejó que las notas y las palabras fluyeran.

—A veces quisiera quedarme sentado y no hacer nada, pero algo me dice que te siga buscando, mas por mucho que busco no hay nada… Hago más de cien canciones… Y de nada me sirve cantarlas, si por mucho que quiera no tengo a quien dedicarlas… Y como quisiera amarte así, de la forma más pura que exista… Besos cien por ciento libres de toda prisa…

—Koji…

El castaño de ojos azules se exaltó, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que alguien, mucho menos su madre, pudiera estar escuchando detrás de las paredes. —Mamá.

Mimi realizó una pequeña mueca de asco. —Entrar a tu habitación es como estar en la casa de Don Vito Corleone.

—¿Qué quieres mamá? —si iba a andar con sus estúpidas bromitas de siempre, mejor que se vuelva por donde mismo llegó.

La castaña caminó por la habitación de su hijo hasta sentarse en el suelo, a un lado de él. —Quiero saber si ya le dijiste…

—¿Decirle qué, a quién?

—A Meiko, ¿crees que soy tonta?, ¿qué con tu papá no nos damos cuenta de que ella te tiene así?

—¿Así como?

—Así… Todo melancólico y baboso. Cantando canciones cursis… Como las que escucho yo y que tú tanto odias…

¿A quién quería engañar? Su madre podía muchas veces parecer una mujer superficial y de poca paciencia, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Ella se daba cuenta de todo, incluso sin decirle absolutamente nada, sabía con exactitud lo que le pasaba, y por sobre todo, se preocupaba por él.

Esbozó una sonrisa que se encargó de ocultar de su madre.

—Aunque me hayas bloqueado de Facebook, sé todo lo que te pasa. —esta vez el chico no pudo evitar reír, provocando una sonrisa en ella. —Ya, dime.

Luego de un prolongado silencio por parte de ambos, de Mimi por estar pendiente de cuando a su hijo se le ocurriera hablar, y de él por no saber con exactitud qué palabras utilizar y buscando el valor para abrir su dañado corazón con una persona tan opuesta a él como lo era su madre… Finalmente tomó aire, apoyó su cabeza en la pared y procedió.

Resultó ser que su hijo se sentía mal porque se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la hija de Tai y Sora, él había hecho todo lo posible para darse a entender de manera implícita, pero al parecer Meiko no se daba ni por aludida y eso le hacía pensar que ella no quería nada con él.

De vez en cuando Mimi sonreía, durante todo ese tiempo, ella podía jurar y re-jurar que su hijo había heredado la misma personalidad odiosa y reservada de su padre, pero le alegraba pensar que también había sacado aunque sea una pizca de sensibilidad de parte de ella.

—Hijo… Solo te diré una cosa… No olvides que de quien estamos hablando es de Meiko, hija de Tai y Sora, ¡las dos personas más despistadas del mundo entero! No te asombres si no se da cuenta, está en sus genes.

Quizá su dulce madre tenía razón. Muchas veces, cuando veía fotos antiguas de cuando sus padres y sus amigos eran jóvenes, solía decirlo mucho, que sus padrinos habían sido unos distraídos al no darse cuenta antes de sus sentimientos.

—_Sora se guardaba todo lo que sentía. Tai era el rey de los idiotas, nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Sora hasta que la vio con otro tipo, y encima se ponía celoso de él, siendo que nunca hizo nada… Pudieron haber estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora se viene a preocupar._ —recordó algunas de las frases que solía decir.

* * *

No quería ser el rey de los idiotas, o de los huevones como prefería decir su padre.

Prefería quedarse sin pan ni pedazo, antes de guardarse lo que sentía. Él era una persona fuerte, que no solía demostrar cuando algo le molestaba o preocupaba, pero tampoco pretendía simplemente guardarse lo que sentía y que con el tiempo desapareciera, pues sabía que su mamá no descansaría hasta verlo casado con Meiko, al menos, si ella lo rechazaba, serviría para que su madre, soñadora como siempre, se bajara de la nube de una vez por todas.

Tocó el timbre de la casa de sus padrinos, y por ende, la de la implicada en cuestión. Esperó no haberse sonrojado o haber tenido algún gesto que lo delatara al momento en que vio a la castaña abrir la puerta. Lo saludó con efusión, como siempre, y él le respondió con desinterés, como siempre.

Tenía su cabello, algo húmedo, tomado en una cola alta, él supuso que había ido a trotar o algo, pues amaba hacer deporte, no podía estar sin hacer nada, como él amaba, luego quizá tomó una ducha y luego, como siempre, olvidó secarse el cabello. Típico de ella.

Lo invitó a pasar y se disculpó con la excusa de que iba y volvía. Él la esperó en la sala. De pronto notó que había llegado en un pésimo momento, casi sagrado para esa familia.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Tai cuando lo vio ahí parado.

La atención del chico se centró en la camiseta que traía puesta su padrino, azul con las mangas y algunos detalles en rojo y el escudo del FC Tokyo en la parte izquierda del pecho.

—Vino a ver el partido con nosotros. —mintió Meiko, la verdad era que ni ella sabía el propósito de aquella visita. Taichi volteó a ver a su hija, quien ya había bajado, rápido como lo había dicho, con su propia camiseta, similar a la de su padre, y con su cabello ahora suelto, ondulado, caía casi hasta la cintura.

—¿Ah sí? Que bien… No tenía idea de que te gustara el fútbol. —volvió a decir Tai al mismo tiempo que se volteaba nuevamente para ponerle atención a los relatos previos de los comentaristas. —¿Qué equipo te gusta?

La castaña se le acercó a Koji sin que su padre lo notara. —Te gusta el Tokyo y tu jugador favorito es Mizaki porque es buen defensa. —le susurró.

—El Tokyo. —dijo él tal y como le había dicho la chica.

—¿En serio? ¿Y tu jugador favorito?

—Mizaki.

—Sí… Pero Fukuda es el goleador de la temporada.

—Es verdad. —mintió. —Pero a veces es más importante tener buenos defensas que goleadores, de ese modo también ayuda a mantener el arco invicto y disminuye la diferencia de goles.

—Tienes toda la razón hijo, ven siéntate. —había pasado la prueba. Meiko le sonrió con ambos pulgares en alto.

Las bolas, no sabía nada de fútbol.

El partido iba transcurriendo con normalidad, al menos hasta que el equipo contrario le hizo un gol de penal. Él sentía que moriría entre los reclamos de los tres fanáticos ahí presentes.

Se sentía como un bicho raro para todos, los tres, sus padrinos y Meiko, todos con sus camisetas del equipo, y él, como cual ignorante de aquel deporte, y encima todo de negro, como los del equipo contrario.

Agradeció infinitamente que el primer tiempo se haya terminado, entonces aprovechó de salir al patio y fumarse un cigarro, o unos cuantos, al menos eso le ayudaría a sobrellevar los otros 45 minutos restantes.

—Koji, ¿quieres algo?

Él simplemente negó, entonces la castaña se acercó y se sentó a un lado de él, en el columpio de al lado, tal cual como cuando eran niños. Se afirmó de las cadenas y de dio impulso con sus pies, meciéndose un par de veces mientras el muchacho de ojos azules seguía con la atención únicamente en su cigarrillo.

—¿Me das? —preguntó Meiko.

Era una broma, ¿verdad?

Koji asintió, y Meiko tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, lo acercó a sus labios y aspiró el tabaco, exhalándolo luego con delicadeza. Lo hizo nuevamente, esta vez haciendo unas cuantas argollas con el humo para luego devolvérselo.

—No tenía idea que fumabas.

Ella alzó sus cejas y torció sus labios a medida que movía su cabeza hacia los lados. —A veces… Si mi papá se entera, me mata. No le digas. —dijo sonriéndole.

—No lo haré, tranquila.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, ella fue la primera en romper aquel contacto, volviendo su vista hacia sus manos, que ahora se encontraban sobre sus rodillas y jugó con sus dedos. Koji siguió viéndola, sabiendo que era ahora o nunca.

—Mei… —ella volteó a verlo. —Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Y bueno, su valor se había ido tan rápido como había llegado.

Comenzó a titubear, y formuló unas cuantas palabras pero sin conexión entre ellas y totalmente carentes de lógica alguna. De pronto la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó. —Ya va a terminar el entretiempo. —dijo preocupada.

No supo si reír o sentirse ofendido. Por una parte él sabía acerca de su fanatismo por el fútbol, lo llevaba en sus genes, por otra parte, el fútbol era más importante que escuchar lo que su amigo de la infancia tenía para decirle.

Su padre la llamó desde el interior de la casa, indicándole que los jugadores ya habían salido nuevamente a la cancha, es decir, que el segundo tiempo iba a iniciar en cualquier momento. Sin pensarlo Meiko se levantó del columpio, lista para salir corriendo a su lugar frente al televisor, si no fuera porque Koji se lo impidió tomando su mano. Su mirada se situó su mano enlazada con la de él y luego hacia su rostro, luego sus ojos se cerraron junto con el contacto de sus labios sobre los de ella.

Quizá no fue un beso largo ni tan apasionado, sin embargo, llevaba consigo sentimientos importantes, que tal vez mediante las palabras no le hubiese sido capaz de expresar. Al momento de separarse, supo que ella sentía lo mismo que él tan solo con ver sus ojos cafés, porque sí, ella sonreía hasta con la mirada, y cuando lo hacía, era como su irradiara felicidad.

* * *

—Deja de reclamar, Tai.

—Tú también estarías reclamando en mi situación.

Izzy negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes suerte de que tu hija aún sea pequeña, ya te quiero ver cuando tenga 17 años y los buitres anden detrás de ella, ahí veremos si estás tan tranquilo como ahora…

Izzy desvió la mirada, prefiriendo concentrarse de lleno en su cerveza, si bien sabía que su hija tenía apenas once dulces años, esperaba no llegar a ser un padre tan bruto como lo era Tai en unos años más.

—¡NO! —volvió a gritar el moreno.

—¿Cómo que no? Es lindo. —le habló a su esposo.

—¡¿Cómo va a ser lindo, Sora? Piensa un poco; Koji es nuestro ahijado, eso lo hace como nuestro hijo y prácticamente hermano de Meiko, ¡sería incesto!

—Ay, por favor Tai, que ridiculez. Si ellos se aman y quieren estar juntos, no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Mimi, eso lo dices porque en realidad ustedes dos —dijo refiriéndose a ella y a Sora. —están felices porque serán consuegras —ambas negaron aquella posibilidad. —. Además, es igual que este idiota —habló ahora señalando al rubio. —, mi pobre niñita va a sufrir, y si eso pasa, te voy a moler a golpes.

Matt rodó los ojos, Izzy no hacía más que escuchar los estúpidos argumentos de su amigo, Tai había repetido esa misma frase al menos diez veces. Mimi y Sora estaban felices porque cumplirían su sueño de ser consuegras, al fin. Para ellas no había nada malo.

El moreno seguía reclamando por huevadas, como solía hacerlo, no se aburriría nunca de lo mismo. Seguía insistiendo en el hecho de que el sus hijos eran como hermanos y serían protagonistas de una relación incestuosa, que si ellos permitían que siguiera eso, se convertiría en cómplices de un delito, metió a Dios en el baile, siendo que él no era religioso, que no quería que su pequeña sufriera, que Koji era casi un delincuente que llevaría a su hijita por el sendero del pecado y la mala vida, de la perversión, del crimen, de la vagancia, de la irresponsabilidad y blah, blah, blah, que Sora y Mimi, tanta ansiedad que sentían por ser consuegras, no les duraría mucho pues él no iba a permitir que ellos se casaran y que de igual modo no sería necesario intervenir porque Koji, con su carácter asqueroso como el de Matt, se encargaría solo de alejar a Meiko de su lado.

Mierda y más mierda hablaba Tai.

—¡¿Quieres callarte aunque sea por un minuto imbécil? —levantó la voz Matt. —Mira tonto, puedo llegar a entender que estés enojado, pero eso no te da derecho a desquitarte con mi hijo, por lo demás Meiko es casi una adulta, ya no es una niña, por la cresta, entiende. Si quieren estar juntos, déjalos, que sean felices, y su no, terminarán y punto. ¿Cuál es el drama?

La respuesta era fácil. Tai no quería que su princesita sufriera, menos por penas de amor, y mucho menos si esas penas las provocaba el hijo de Matt y Mimi… Su propio ahijado. Sora, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su esposo, Tai volteó su rostro al sentir el contacto, encontrándose con el siempre comprensivo semblante de la pelirroja.

—Amor, Matt lo dijo, nuestra hija es casi una adulta, ya no es una niña, aunque nosotros sigamos viéndola como una… Meiko es una chica madura e inteligente. Si alguien le hace daño, ella sabrá darle su merecido. Y si no eres capaz de confiar en ella, significa que tampoco estás confiando ni en ti, ni en mi… Tai, la hemos educado bien. Y Koji tampoco es un delincuente, al contrario, es un gran chico, y quiere mucho a nuestra hija. Relájate.

Ante las tiernas palabras de Sora, Mimi se cruzó de brazos, miró a Tai y alzó una ceja. —¿Viste? Sora también opina lo mismo… Y no es que queramos a toda costa ser consuegras ni mucho menos, solo queremos ver a nuestros hijos felices… Además, ¿los haz visto juntos? ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja!

Ante eso, el moreno pareció relajarse un poco…

Solo un poco.

Escucharon unas risas, luego las llaves en la herradura, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los dos jóvenes por los cuales había sido tanta discusión.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó la madre del joven. Los dos sonrieron, él le iba a responder, pero fue callado por un grito que todos los presentes pudieron jurar que hasta los muertos habían escuchado.

—¡Suelta la mano de mi hija ahora!

Meiko miró hacia arriba y suspiró con pesadez. Quizá lo hizo por maldad o quizá porque ya estaba harta, pero tomó con mayor fuerza el enlace de la mano del chico.

—Papá, ya basta.

Ni que fuera la gran cosa. Él la había pasado a buscar cerca de la una de la tarde, habían ido a comer algo al centro comercial, a pasear a un parque cercano y ahora la estaba dejando en su casa a una hora prudente. Ningún padre se podía molestar por algo así, al contrario, él estaba siendo bastante respetuoso con ella, como debía ser un novio luego de unas semanas de relación.

Y en el caso de los padres de los dos retoños, era una junta inofensiva, de aquellas que hacían cada cierto tiempo, donde los cuatro, o a veces más como en este caso, hablaban de la vida en torno a algunas cervezas u otros tragos, como siempre. Pero no, ahora todo había cambiado cuando a sus hijos se les había ocurrido ser novios. Él único que había cambiado su actitud alegre y pacífica había sido Tai, por una totalmente opuesta, embarrando todo el ambiente ameno que pudo haber existido.

—Me tratas como una tonta… Como si fuese una pendeja estúpida.

Dicho esto, la castaña subió rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Tai salió tras ella, estaba hecho una furia y a la vez un atado de nervios.

Su hija siempre había sido muy respetuosa con ambos, siempre había demostrado mucho cariño hacia él, siempre lo andaba abrazando, lo buscaba para darle besos, pedirle consejos, muchas veces salían juntos, él la acompañaba a sus entrenamientos, o cuando no podía, de igual forma de hacía el tiempo para ir a dejarla y luego a buscarla. Eran muy unidos, y la verdad él estaba feliz y orgulloso de la cercana relación que había forjado con su hija.

—Meiko Yagami. —habló Tai alzando la voz. —Soy tu padre, no puedes hablarme en ese tono.

—Y tú no puedes tratarme como una estúpida papá.

Meiko estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Muchas veces ella se contenía y no dejaba que él la viera triste, si algo sabía ocultarle muy bien a su papá era cuando sentía tristeza, ante sus ojos siempre se presentó como una chica fuerte y valiente, esos eran los valores que él más le había inculcado a ella, fortaleza y valor por sobre todas las cosas, por ello es que su paño de lágrimas para todo había sido su madre, la persona a quien más confianza le tenía.

Pero ya no lo soportó más. Su padre era una persona grandiosa, pero sentía que nunca la vería con otros ojos que no fueran los de su pequeña, dulce y tierna niña.

—No te estoy tratando como una estúpida, cariño… —se sentó a un lado de ella en el borde de su cama, intentó poner su mano sobre su hombro, pero ella rápidamente lo espantó.

—Sí, lo haces.

¿Qué más podía decirle? Tratar con una chica que siente frustración y pena… Lo había hecho anteriormente, cuando su hermana sufría él siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla. Cuando Sora no soportaba las constantes quejas de su madre, descargaba su rabia llorando, habían sido pocas, pero de igual forma contaba… Mimi lloraba siempre y por cualquier motivo, eso no contaba… Pero ahora era completamente distinto. La que lloraba era su propia hija, y el causante de su tristeza era él, no cualquier pelotudo, sino él… ÉL, su propio padre.

Volvió su vista al frente, apoyó ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y pasó sus manos con frustración por su rostro mientras dejaba escapar un largo bufido.

Ser padre no era fácil. Quien haya dicho lo contrario, mentía descaradamente.

—Princesa, mi amor, entiéndeme… Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

—Soy feliz ahora papá.

—¡No quiero que ningún tonto te lastime!

—Nadie me lastimará… Y si a alguien se le ocurre hacerlo, le pegaré una buena patada en los testículos, como tú mismo me enseñaste a hacerlo. —dijo con una sonrisa, pero aún con sus ojos algo vidriosos.

Tai sonrió ampliamente, se acercó más a su hija hasta envolverla en un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido por ella.

—Esa es mi hija.

* * *

_Bueno, y eso :D La verdad no me convenció mucho para publicarlo en FF, si tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así, pero cuando lo terminé como que perdí las ganas de subirlo, pero ahí estaba la **Rowws** para decirme: 'Por qué no te convence? A mi me gusta'... Lo dije, soy una mujer fácil, csm! esta weá me va a pasar la cuenta tarde o temprano xDDD Así que si les gustó, denle las gracias a esta linda mujer, y si no, bueno, tírenle cosas xD_

_Aprovecho de desearles un muy feliz Año Nuevo! :D Que el próximo año esté lleno de cosas buenas y nuevas experiencias maravillosas para todos, que cumplan todas sus metas y logros con el mayor de los éxitos ;D Y a ver si el 2012 sí termino por fin Deseos de Cosas Imposibles xDDD No me inspiro para ese fic, entiéndanme D: Se los digo ahora porque mañana y pasado disfrutaré al máximo de la arena y el sol ;D con la más rica de todas, mi** Pía linda! :D** Que aprovecha de decirles que pretende hacer una nueva publicación ¬¬ Y eso :B_

_Saludos a todos! :D El último saludo del año D:_

* * *

_***Len~**  
_


End file.
